videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
XY Games
XY Games (previously known as Next-Gen Games) is a third-party game developer founded in 2001 in New Jersey. XY Games was a company that worked with Nintendo, they worked with Nintendo from 2001 to 2007. In 2007, Next-Gen Games was renamed XY Games and became a third-party developer. In 2009, they started their first series, Wacky Hunters, released for the iOS, Android, WiiWare, DSiWare, PSN and Xbox Live Arcade, combining elements of role-playing games with first-person shooters. In 2014, they released their own handheld, named MegaPlay. Games 2001 *''Pokémon Heroes'' (Nintendo Gamecube, Game Boy Advance): Third-person adventure featuring Generation 3 Pokémon. Not related with the movie with the same name. *''Pikachu!'' (Game Boy Advance): Only released in Japan, Pikachu! was a collection of the three first Pokémon shorts, with some Pokémon trivia and quiz. 2002 *''Classic NES Series: Clu Clu Land'' (Game Boy Advance): A port of NES game, Clu Clu Land. *''Classic NES Series: Zelda II: Adventure of Link'' (Game Boy Advance): A port of NES game, Zelda II: Adventure of Link. *''Pikachu!, Two!: A sequel of ''Pikachu!, featuring three other Pikachu shorts, along the anime's first episode. The Pokémon quiz and trivia has been removed. 2003 *''Pokémon Heroes 2: Mewtwo's Revenge'' (Nintendo Gamecube): A sequel to Pokémon Heroes. Note: PH2:MR have a GBA version, however it wasn't made by Next-Gen Games. 2004 *''NBA Jam'' (Game Boy Advance): A port of SNES version of NBA Jam. *''Sonic the Hedgehog 2 & 3'' (Game Boy Advance): A port of Genesis version of Sonic the Hedgehog 2 and Sonic the Hedgehog 3. *''Sonic & Knuckles Collection'' (Game Boy Advance): A port of PC version of Sonic & Knuckles Collection. *''Mega Man Trilogy'' (Game Boy Advance): A port of the first three Mega Man games. *''Mega Man Trilogy 2'' (Game Boy Advance): A port of the fourth, fifth and sixth Mega Man games. 2005 *''Mega Man 7 & 8 +'' (Game Boy Advance): A port of Mega Man 7 and 8, with an added easy mode. *''Pac-Man Returns'' (Nintendo DS): A remake of the original Pac-Man for the Nintendo DS. 2006 *''Pokémon Heroes 3: The Grand Finale'' (Nintendo Wii): The third and final installment of the Pokémon Heroes franchise. 2007 *''Mega Man World Collection'' (DSiWare): A collection of all the GB Mega Man games. 2008 XY Games didn't developed any game during this year. However according to one of the employeers, they were working in a remake of Zelda: Wand of Gameleon and Link: Faces of Evil, they showed the demo to Nintendo and they didn't accepted it. 2009 *''Wacky Hunters'' (PS3, Xbox 360 and Nintendo Wii): A first-person shooter with RPG elements. 2010 *''Mega Man 9'' (iOS and Android) *''Mega Man 10'' (iOS and Android) 2011 No games developed during this year. 2012 *''Wacky Hunters 2: The Hunt Continues'' (PS3, Xbox 360 and Nintendo Wii): An improved sequel with new characters and a new setting. 2013 *''Wacky Hunters Gaiden'' (Nintendo 3DS and Playstation Vita) *''Wacky Hunters Gaiden 2'' (Nintendo 3DS and Playstation Vita) 2014 *''PokéMini'' (MegaPlay) *''X Warriors'' (MegaPlay) *''Mission R.O.B.'' (MegaPlay) *''Captain Commando Returns'' (MegaPlay) *''Mega Smash Bros.'' (MegaPlay) *''Skylanders Brawl'' (Multiplatform)